Schoolboy Takedown
The Schoolboy Takedown (or Schoolboy and Lumberjack) is a tactic requiring two people that allows them to use melee weapons quickly and methodically eliminate a zombie in a fairly open space with a minimal number of swings. In professional wrestling, a schoolboy is both a takedown maneuver (similar to this one) as well as a method of pinning the opponent down, and a basic technique of falling safely (or bumping). Premise A zombie will always attack the closest human or survivor to it. If a survivor is unsure about their ability to crush the skull of the zombie because of inexperience, or lack of strength, a preferable situation would be to attack the zombie as it is down. The second human, that is not targeted, can facilitate this by tripping up the zombie while it is focused on the first survivor. While a targeted survivor can usually accomplish a knockdown on a zombie without assistance (thanks to their naturally poor balance), their are many variables as to how the zombie will fall. The helper ensures that not only does the trip-up succeed, but that it falls in a prone and helpless position, giving the initial survivor time to swing, and limiting the angles of attack for a clean strike. Execution As shown in the corresponding figure (which illustrates the classic technique from which the maneuver acquires its name. Many other quicker variants exist), the helper (or "schoolboy" role) must slip in to the side or rear of the zombie. The targeted survivor (or "lumberjack" role) aides in this by using his melee weapon to jab at the face of the zombie, keeping him agitated and distracted so that he doesn't target the helper. When the schoolboy is position to ensure the zombie falls in a desired place or position, the lumberjack shoves the zombie backwards quickly and forcefully. The best way to do this is with a stepping thrust kick to the chest of the zombie. This kick (which is the basic kick seen many times in police movies when policemen kick/stomp down a door) is safe, demands little flexibility from the survivor, and uses ones own body weight as extra force. Pushing/striking the zombie down is not recommended, as the zombie is more likely to grab (or perhaps even bite) your outstretched arms than a quick kick, and the impact angle of a heavy swinging melee weapon may not cause the falling zombie to land where the schoolboy is expecting. If the kick is successful, the zombie will fall flat on his back, helpless to resist the trip, or even adjust his landing by rolling his shoulders with impact. The lumberjack continues forward quickly, with his melee weapon raised and in position for a powerful, overhand strike (like the kind one would use chopping wood, thus the name). Not shown in the figure is that quickly after the schoolboy trips the zombie, he should immediately get out of arms reach of the zombie, and out of the range of the lumberjack's swing should something go wrong. Improvisation As earlier mentioned, the original technique (made famous by professional wrestlers and playground bullies) requires the schoolboy to take a crawling position behind the zombie, this is not always necessary. Sometimes, it is easier for the schoolboy to simply hook the leg of the zombie behind the knee with a sturdy stick or long melee weapon. Or he could use a found object in the area that is relatively harmless, but still has the required gerth and height to trip up a backwards falling zombie. While these variations have the advantages of being set up more quickly, and keeping the schoolboy safer, they produce a less consistent falling result, which is a very important quality to this technique. For example, if a trash can is instead tossed to the heels of the zombie as he falls, he could sprawl, and roll off to the side if the trash can shifts under him. This may require a second attempt, costing precious time if there are other zombies approaching. An experienced lumberjack may learn in time how to secure the prone zombie by stepping on the zombie's chest or neck immediately after it falls. Limitations While no technique for handling the undead is foolproof, the Schoolboy Takedown is relatively safer than a straight forward melee attack (which frequently requires several swings due to the natural toughness of the skull, the erratic movement a zombie may employ in trying to grab you or your weapon, or simply effect an attacking zombie naturally has on the nerves of most people). This technique is not intended for use on hordes, or in bottlenecks - it is limited to a short bout of two on one combat. With practice, the technique could be used to clear a room or field, as long a the zombies are spaced out enough to attack one at a time. Category:Small Scale Tactics Category:Tactics and Strategies Category:Survival Category:Tactics Category:Strategies